Impression
by Oralium
Summary: Défi lancé par Olwyn à elle-même, et donc écrit vraisemblablement par Olwyn : Sa rencontre avec Akashi Seijuro avait bien plus marqué Kagami qu'il ne voulait l'avouer


**Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que je n'y connais absolument rien en basket (mis à part que ça se joue avec un ballon et que le but n'est pas de trébucher dessus ou de se péter les lunettes avec comme je le fais à chaque fois). C'est pour cela que comme précisé à un moment dans le texte, il n'y a aucune règle (ou du moins règle sportive) dans le texte çi-dessous, mais oui, en plus de servir les besoins de l'auteur, je trouve que ça s'inscrit plutôt bien dans l'histoire *sourire innocent*.**

 **Bien évidement, les personnages de KnB ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriétés de Tadatoshi Fukimaki.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Feinter, passer le ballon dans son dos, le rattraper au ras du sol, partir en dribble…

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Kagami donnait son maximum à tel point que le ballon était devenu le prolongement de son bras.

Et pourtant cela ne suffisait pas.

Plusieurs minutes qu'ils tenaient malgré l'adversité, tentaient désespérément tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, y mettaient tout leur cœur et leur corps… Pourtant lui et les deux autres restants ne parvenaient jamais à passer leurs adversaires.

Décidément, ces ciseaux étaient trop forts.

Kagami surprit le regard assassin du capitaine de Seirin, bien plus parlant que des mots, il semblait dire « Toi tu es mort. ». Rectification. À bien y regarder on y lisait plutôt : « Si tu te jettes au sol pour me faire tes plus plates excuses, peut être que je ferais l'effort de te tuer sans trop de souffrance. ».

Quand le rouquin avait entendu les ciseaux clamer haut et fort que leur basketball était absolu, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant de bouillir dans ses veines et, faisant honneur à sa réputation, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de lancer un défi aux vantards pour leur rabaisser le caquet.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas tant sa faute que ça : comment aurait-il pu deviner que cela tournerait ainsi ? Comment savoir que ces doubles lames tranchantes comme des rasoirs seraient si fortes ?

Franchement, ils étaient vraiment dans … le sang ?!

Kagami venait de tomber au sol et ne comprit sur quoi il avait trébuché qu'en se retournant, ou plutôt sur qui il avait trébuché : Izuki Shun.

Mais le joueur ne s'en plaignit pas, tout simplement car il n'avait rien senti, et encore plus probablement parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien sentir.

Le défunt le regardait de ses yeux d'aigles sans le voir. La vie l'avait déjà quitté pourtant ce n'était pas le cas de son hémoglobine qui se rependait encore sur le parquet, imbibant les vêtements de l'ace de Seirin toujours au sol. Une perle de sang commençait à sécher au coin de ses lèvres, étiré en un petit sourire qui serait bientôt immortalisé par la rigidité cadavérique. Le pauvre gars avait du mourir sur un dernier jeu de mots, soudainement condamné à un silence éternel. Une large entaille béait son cou. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour comprendre : section de la carotide : rapide, fulgurant, efficacement létal. Kagami n'avait pas le temps de se demander sur quel calembour son ami avait pu finir sa courte existence. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça, ensuite, parce que cette vision cauchemardesque avait eu sur lui l'effet d'un électrochoc qui lui rappelait la seule règle d'un jeu qui n'en avait aucune autre —et ce n'était pas dû à l'absence d'arbitre— :

Marquer ne signifiait pas gagner le match, mais conquérir sa survie.

Si seulement il avait compris avant, cela aurait empêché bien des choses :

Couic Izuki Shun que la fatalité avait affublé aux derniers instants, d'un collier cruel et sanguinolent.

Couic Kioshy Teppei dont les boyaux se reflétaient et répandait maintenant sur le parquet brillant.

Il ne restait plus que lui, Hyuga Junpei et Kuroko Tetsuya.

Le ballon lui échappa soudainement des mains, comme mu par une volonté propre. Il mit quelque temps à réaliser ce qu'ils s'était passé : l'ex joueur fantôme de Teiko, probablement lassé d'attendre une réaction de sa part, venait de lui chiper le ballon avant de le passer au capitaine.

Kagami vit alors le deuxième année passer le premier ciseau, s'arrêter, prendre une position de tir en hurlant comme un forcené :

« Les ciseaux doivent respecter les senpai ! »

Pour leurs adversaires, « respecter » avait probablement la même signification que « décapiter ». Cela expliquerait pourquoi, dans la seconde qui suivit, la tête du numéro 4 quitta ses épaules dans un jaillissement écarlate digne d'un final de pyrotechnie pour le nouvel an, sans qu'il n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de déclarer sa flamme à la coach de l'équipe, qui par bonheur était absente ce jour là.

Couic Hyuga Junpei démembré bien plus efficacement que l'aurait fait une tronçonneuse.

Kagami fut horrifié de constater qu'il était presque soulagé à l'idée de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à endurer — s'il s'en sortait vivant — le courroux du nouveau mort.

Bon, alors il ne restait plus que la lumière et son ombre. Cela finirait peut être de cette façon, comme ça avait commencé…

Il se remit debout et rattrapa la balle avant qu'elle ne sorte du terrain —au vu de leur absence de bras, les ciseaux n'avait jamais été en possession du dit ballon. Il se contenait juste de faire claquer leurs lames et la mort depuis le début du match. —. Ses opposants se croyaient définitivement plus malin ? Qu'à cela ne tienne : il allait gagner en faisant la chose qu'il faisait le mieux : dunker.

Le premier ennemi tranchant apparu devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il ne dut d'avoir la vie sauve qu'aux techniques de son dernier partenaire. Kuroko stoppa net, écarta les pieds, joignit ses mains qu'il bougea trop rapidement pour que Kagami puisse suivre leurs gestes avant de hurler :

« Kage Mane no jutsu ! »

Aussitôt, l'assaillant d'acier se retrouva pris dans une mortelle étreinte d'ombre. Juste le temps que Kuroko prononce « Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu » et son prisonnier éclatait dans une pluie de métal.

Parfait.

Hey… What ?

Pour la première fois, il apparu à Bakagami que cette histoire n'était pas tout à fait normale.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus :

Couic Kuroko Testuya, qui pouvait maintenant dire au revoir à son liquide céphalorachidien.

 _"Dans ce monde, la victoire est tout; les gagnants sont élevés et les perdants sont rabaissés. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais perdu, et je ne compte pas m'y mettre. Comme je gagne toujours, j'ai toujours raison. Si tu t'opposes à moi... Je te tuerai, peu importe qui tu es."_

Paralysé, Kagami ne put que voir le capitaine des ciseaux foncer vers son visage dans un éclair rouge et or.

« KAGAMI !

—Arg ! »

Le numéro 10 de Seirin ouvrit les yeux et agita les bras dans une veine tentative de se défendre.

« Meurs sale ciseaux ! »

Son poing percuta alors son agresseur. Bizarre, loin de rencontrer la texture froide et dure à laquelle il s'était attendu, ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec une matière plutôt molle et rebondie…

Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il venait de frapper son camarade aux cheveux bleus, qui se massait à présent une joue visiblement très douloureuse.

« Kuroko tu es en vie ! »

Bon, il lui faudrait visiblement quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser qu'il venait de rêver son dernier match…

Le joueur fantôme ramassa un livre qui gisait misérablement au pied du lit et que son ami avait vraisemblablement bouquiné avant de s'endormir, un manga plutôt : _Naruto_.

« —Kagami, j'ignorais que tu lisais ce genre de … »

« —KUROKO ! »

L'intéressé ne dit plus rien et laissa sa lumière se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Grâce au curieux cri de guerre de Kagami, il avait comprit : sa rencontre avec Akashi Seijuro avait eu bien plus d'effet sur lui que son ami ne voulait l'admettre.

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que la phrase en italique n'est pas de moi. Elle est prononcée par Akashi Seijuro de Kuroko no Basket. Je ne suis pas sûre d'ailleurs que ce soit la citation exacte (je l'ai trouvée sur le net) alors si quelqu'un a une info dessus je suis preneuse.**

 **Les techniques de Kuroko, comme vous l'avez compris, sont celles de Shikamaru Nara de Naruto .**


End file.
